Strength From Shortages
by Sakurai Shimimitou
Summary: Pertandingan criket di Publik School Weston. Pertandingan final antara Green House dan Blue House. Diantara gegap gempita itu, iblis itulah yang menyadari relung kehidupan terkelamnya, dan secara tidak langsung menguatkannya untuk mencapai pencapaiannya. Seorang yang merubah kelemahan-kelemahannya menjadi kekuatan.


_**Disclaimer: Sebastian Michaelis belongs to Ciel Phantomhive, and they both owned by Yana Taboso.**_

_**I made this for my personal enjoyment.  
**_

_**And, of course for you!**_

* * *

Strength From Shortages

Pertandingan criket di public school Weston. Pertandingan yang diadakan tiap 4 Juni ini penuh dengan sorak-sorai penonton. Pertandingan penentuan antara _Blue House_ dan _Green House_ -setelah menyingkirkan _Red House_ & _Purple House_- dijadikan Ciel sebagai kesempatan untuk mengikuti _Midnight Tea Party _dan bertemu kepala sekolah. Salah satu bagian dari rencana meng-observasi Derek Arden.

Dilemparan sebelumnya, Greenhill berhasil memukul bola Bluer yang penuh perhitungan tanpa ragu-ragu. _Boundary_ 6 sebagai pembuktian bahwa titel 'Tidak ada bola yang tidak dapat ia pukul' memang pantas disandangnya.

Tekanan terlihat dari air muka pemain _Blue House_. Ketidakpercayaan, rasa kaget dan kekalutan melebur menjadi satu kesatuan. 105:103, _Blue House_ vs _Green House_, otak atau otot. Mana yang akan berjaya? Terlebih, apa yang akan _Blue House_ lakukan dengan keadaan sesempit dan segenting ini?

"Kak, lakukan sekali lagi." Oh, sang Phantomhive muda rupanya. Kelicikan dan kenaifan apalagi yang akan ia tunjukkan?

"Lemparan itu tidak bekerja padanya! Kau ingin melihat nya mengalahkan kita begitu saja?" Meski begitu, Bluer masih menjunjung harga dirinya, tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu yang sia-sia meskipun mereka kalah pada akhirnya. Setidaknya itulah hal yang berkecimpung di dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Kak, aku bersyukur, karena kak Bluer menanggapi pertandingan ini dengan serius, seluruh anak di Blue House pun jadi bersatu dan berusaha sekuat tenaga."  
Ahh sadarkah kau bahwa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir manis itu merupakan hal yang absolut?

"Makanya aku ingin kak Bluer melakukan lemparan terakhir tanpa penyesalan,"Sadarkah kallan, para pemain _Blue House_, ketika kalian membicarakan rencana ini dan-itu, ia sudah menyempurnakan hingga me-revisi segalanya, mencakup segala aspek dari awal hingga akhir.

Betapa luar biasa kapasitas dan cara pikirnya.

Kelicikan yang ia sembunyikan semena-mena adalah untuk mendapatkan kemenangan dan pencapaian terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sudah kujelaskan, jika ia mengatakan akan memang, maka itulah yang akan terjadi.

"Meskipun kalah, aku yakin semuanya berpikir seperti itu." Yaa, meski se-sekali ia dapat menjadi lebih manusiawi. Entah itu tulus atau hanya topeng.

"Tolong lakukan lemparan tertinggi." Sadarkah Bluer akan suatu perbedaan dalam bola itu? Kelicikan memang kata yang tidak dapat dicerai-berai dipikiran sang Phantomhive muda. Hmm...atau itu memang sifat permanen seorang _Queen Watch Dog_, eh?

"Uwooo!" Greenhill dan Bluer berteriak. Mempertaruhkan nama asrama masing-masing. Dengan adanya kejanggalan dalam bola, tentu beberapa hal dapat terjadi tanpa sempat diperkirakan.

**DUAAAK**

Perbedaan berat dari bola yang sebelumnya menyebabkan bola melambung lebih ke belakang dari sebelumnya. Sehingga Greenhill secara refleks mundur beberapa langkah lebih kebelakang. Sontak ujung _bat_ yang ia ayunkan dengan semangat mengenai Ciel yang menjadi _wicket keeper_ di belakangnya.

Teriakan histeris dari beberapa penonton, juga gema "_no ball_" mempericuh suasana.

"UAAAAGH." Dengan dihitungnya bola sebagai _no ball_ juga Ciel yang tak dapat menangkapnya, membuat _non-striker_ berlari untuk mengincar nilai seri.

Ahh, tetapi Greenhill yang mengutamakan sikap '_English Nobleman_'-lah yang menjadi cikal-bakal perputaran nasib.

Ia mencegah dan menghentikan _non-striker_ agar tidak berlari lebih jauh.

Dan Ciel...  
Dia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah di tengah ketidakberdayaan. Jika dirunut bagaimana hidupnya, ia hanya sesosok manusia yang tubuhnya lebih ringkih dan rapuh dari kebanyakan orang. Bahkan dari tunangan perempuannya sendiri.

Tubuhnya dapat dengan mudah terkena asma, menunjukkan bagaimana ia harus dirawat secara telaten Ia, dirinya sendiri menganggap bahwa titel nya sebagai '_Earl_ Phantomhive'-lah yang membuatnya dihormati. Dihargai.

Dan bagaimana kenyataan menampar kehidupannya dengan kejam, sehingga membuatny berlarut-larut dalam dendam dan amarah. Mengoyak kepribadiannya yang hangat, ceria dan menggemaskan.

Melangkahkan kakinya yang ramping menuju kegelapan dengan langkah yang bermartabat.

Seperti koin, terdapat satu sisi dirinya membuat nya berbeda dari khalayak luas. Berjalan dilingkaran minoritas. Sekalipun dihimpit ketidak sanggupan Ciel tidak akan menyerah, terlebih jika kemenangan tepat di depan iris biru nya.

Merangkak dengan luka didahinya, menahan rasa sakit untuk kemenangan yang nyata.

Greenhill yang masih mempertahankan sikap Pria Sejati Inggris bersimpati terhadap Ciel. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya menjadi retoris ketika melihat kondisi Ciel.  
Dan saat itu, Ciel mendapatkan dan melempar bolanya tepat kearah _wicket_ untuk mendapatkan _out_. Sontak, _non-striker_ berlari untuk mencegah bola melewati wicket. Tetapi...

Bola berhasil melewati _wicket_. Teriakan "_out_" dari wasit menjadi penanda kemenangan untuk _Blue House._

105:104. Sekarang kita sadar betapa takdir terkadang begitu memihak.

"_BLUE HOUSE_ MENANG! " Sorak-sorai, gegap sempita menghujani arena pertandingan. Sebagian berbahagia, sebagian terharu, dan sebagian lagi menangis.

Tak terkecuali pemain dan murid-murid dari asrama _Blue House_.

Para pemain dari asrama Blue House segera mengangkat Ciel. Merayakannya hingga lupa bagaimana keadaan Ciel dan resiko nya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sesosok bayangan hitam datang. Memproteksi dengan cara mendekap sang anak di antara naungan lengannya. Iblis itu...  
"Gegabah sekali, yang pertama kali harus dilakukan adalah mengobati lukamu."

Mengatakan itu dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Mungkinkah perasaan khawatir saat melihat luka yang cukup menyakitkan ditubuh rapuh Ciel-_nya_? Hmm...

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam pikiran Ciel saat ini. Termasuk, 'Mengapa iblis itu yang paling memahami seluk-beluk keadaanku?' Atau terkadang 'Mengapa ada perasaan nyaman saat berada dalam dekapannya?' Tidak mungkin.

"Pak Michaelis," Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Tapi aku senang bisa memang bersama teman-teman. Sampai lupa sama rasa sakitnya,"  
Oh, sepertinya perlu kuralat apa yang kujelaskan sebelumnya.

"Karena kami telah membuktikan bahwa Blue House pun bisa menang." Ciel Phantomhive tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang tergolong anak-anak. Ada saat dimana ia benar-benar tulus melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain, entah ia sadar a_t_au tidak.

Ia melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri, dia melakukan ini juga untuk mengangkat citra _Blue House _dikhalayak luas.

Dan Sebastian menyadari nya. Lebih tepatnya, ia lebih dulu menyadarinya. Lebih dulu dari semua orang yang mempunyai relasi dengan Ciel. Lebih dulu sebelum mereka melakukan latihan.  
Lebih dulu daripada Ciel sendiri.

Dan dimata iblis itu, Ciel menjadi sesosok yang lebih manusiawi dari sebelumnya.

_Fuh_

"Kau benar-benar..." Iblis itu berbisik, menyamankan kepala berhelai biru keabu-abuan tersebut diantara ceruk lehernya.

"Anak yang nakal." Sang 'guru' tersenyum, mendekap anak itu lebih erat.

Berjalan melewati tataran haru, bangga juga tepuk tangan yang ditunjukkan untuk 'murid' dalam dekapannya.

Anak itu telah jatuh. Jatuh ke dalam dunia sang iblis 一yang ber-manifestasi dalam raga manusia一 berjubah hitam.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A.N:_**Halo semuanya! Perkenalkan saya Sakurai Shimimitou, ingin meramaikan fandom ini! Tentu saya seorang _author _baru yang banyak kesalahan. Jadi, bolehkah saya mengharapkan _review _agar saya bisa memperbaiki diri?

_Sincerely Yours_

_Sakurai Shimimitou_


End file.
